Patético
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Kylux] [PWP] El General Hux va a visitar a Kylo Ren a su habitación después de huir de la base.


Una luz lúgubre iluminaba la pequeña habitación de la nave y Kylo no podía dormir. Estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Pero aunque le pesaban los párpados, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Era el único ruido del cuarto, pero retumbaba de una manera ensordecedora.

Los sucesos del día anterior pasaban como ráfagas por su cabeza. La pelea, la explosión, la pasarela, el color rojo, el dolor, su padre.

Su padre... Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en ese hombre con esos términos, pero ahora parecía que no podía parar.

Se removió. Retorciendo aún más las sábanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Hacía mucho calor y pensó que, por primera vez, el haberse ido solo con lo puesto de aquella explosión tenía sus ventajas.

Enterró su, ahora, lado bueno de la cara en la almohada en un intento desesperado de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero el silbido de la puerta automática abriéndose le detuvo. Se giró para mirar al intruso y enseguida se arrepintió de no haber cerrado la entrada con todos los seguros posibles.

—¿Qué quiere, General Hux? —preguntó.

Su compañero no respondió. Solo se adentró aún más en la habitación, con paso decidido, cerrando tras de sí y sentándose en la cama a su lado, aprovechando un hueco. Llevaba el uniforme completo, la chaqueta negra posada encima de los hombros. Las ojeras que adornaban su pálido rostro le decían que aún no había descansado desde que habían huido de la base.

Rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos interiores y sacó una sencilla caja metálica. La abrió y con un par de precisos movimientos, sacó un cigarrillo alargado y lo encendió. Al aspirar e inspirar, su nuez se movía al unísono. El humo gris se desplazaba en sinuosas formas por toda la habitación, ascendiendo hasta desaparecer por alguna de las rejillas de ventilación del cuarto. Jugaba con el filtro, girándolo suavemente entre sus dedos, enfundados aún en aquel elegante cuero negro.

—Pensaba que no podían estropearte más, pero aquí estás... —comentó, rompiendo por fin el silencio y clavando sus fríos ojos azules en los suyos.

Hux dio una calada más y pasó su mano libre, por la herida de su rostro. La piel de sus guantes estaba fría pero era suave. Trazó a paso lento sus sinuosas e irregulares formas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Su otra mano, sujetando aún el cigarrillo, se unió a la exploración y Kylo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el calor y la intimidad del gesto. Hasta que aquellos dedos apretaron con fuerza, haciéndole salir de su trance por el dolor.

Se apartó apurado, emitiendo un gruñido y llevándose una de sus manos a la cara para taparse e intentar aliviar el escozor. La quemadura aún estaba reciente y dolía mucho más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

—Eres peor que Millicient… —comentó Hux con un mohín de desprecio.

Su respiración se aceleró e intentó controlarla inspirando y espirando hondo, con fuerza. No quería volver a perder el control.

Pero hacer eso también le dolía, recordándole sus costillas rotas por culpa de aquel disparo. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir centrándose en respirar. Cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad. Eso le relajaría.

Hux miraba todo este proceso con ojos curiosos.

—Sí que estás jodido —continuó.

Kylo tomó aire una vez más, enderezando su espada para sentarse con propiedad en la cama y miró hacia el techo antes de posar sus ojos por fin en su compañero y contestarle.

—Vaya, gracias por la observación.

—Para servir.

El silencio parecía haber vuelto a inundar todo el lugar, interrumpido sólo ocasionalmente por las profundas bocanadas que Hux daba a su cigarro. El humo se deslizaba por entre sus labios, saliendo de su boca de forma suave y acariciándole la piel de subir a danzar libremente por la habitación.

Pero Kylo solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Otra vez. Recordándole una y otra vez con cada retumbar lo que había hecho.

—Veo que sigues vivo, así que me vuelvo al puente.

Hux hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero una mano agarrándole fuertemente una de sus muñecas, se lo impidió.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—No, yo...

—Yo, yo... —Hux imitó su voz con un deje infantil y tembloroso que le confundió todavía más—. Dímelo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Vendas, más pomada? Ya sabes que hasta que no lleguemos no podremos disponer de material sanitario decente.

Hux dio dos caladas apuradas al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo bruscamente en un vaso de agua abandonado en la mesa al lado de la cama, y Kylo no pudo evitar torcer el gesto con asco ante eso. El agua empezó a amarillearse al instante.

—¿Qué quieres? —insistió molesto.

No lo sabía. ¿Qué quería? Quería estar solo, pero a la vez no. No sabía si lo que sentía era dolor por sus heridas, enfado por su situación, frustración por todos los planes destruidos, miedo por lo que Snoke podría llegar decirle...

Hux volvió a abrir la boca, pero Kylo no le dio tiempo para seguir preguntando. Afianzó su agarre y tiró de él hacia abajo para apresar sus labios en un beso. Alzó los brazos y pasó sus manos por su pelo, siempre tan cuidado y arreglado, intentando enredarlos entre las hebras.

Hux reaccionó enseguida, dejando caer su pesado abrigo al suelo y dejándose arrastrar encima de la cama. Apoyó las rodillas en el colchón y se inclinó sobre su compañero, apoyando las palmas de las manos para equilibrase.

Los fuertes brazos de Kylo dirigían todos sus movimientos y él se dejaba hacer. Sus besos eran exigentes y duros, no le dejaban tregua. Cubriendo sus labios, apresándole entre sus dientes y tirando de su labio inferior hacia sí, hambriento de él, hiriéndole.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su compañero, con las rodillas a sendos lados de su cuerpo, y enderezó su espalda, arrancándole la sábana de un tirón y lanzándola todo lo lejos que su posición le permitía; dejándole completamente desnudo.

Se separó lo suficiente como para poder observarle bien, mientras se lamía sus maltratados labios, ahora rojos e hinchados como los de su acompañante; que había dejado caer sus brazos en el colchón, relajándolos por fin y liberándole de su fuerte agarre.

Kylo estaba tendido sobre la cama, visiblemente incómodo por el escrutinio de los fríos y calculadores ojos de Hux. Sus manos, aún posadas sobre la cama, temblaban por las ganas contenidas de tapar su cuerpo. Un tono rosa cubría sus mejillas y parte del pecho, y sus pezones estaban erectos, pidiendo desesperados ser tocados.

Hux, por supuesto, cedió ante la súplica silenciosa de esos ojos castaños y alargó uno de sus brazos, dispuesto a complacer. Pasó sus largos dedos por su cuello y Kylo echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo, dejándole espacio para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Encontró un lunar en su clavícula derecha. Pequeño y oscuro. Destacando sobre esa piel blanca, como la porcelana. Lo acarició con su dedo índice, trazando círculos sobre él durante unos segundos y siguió, hacia el siguiente. Avanzando así poco a poco hacia abajo, evitando sus heridas, hasta llegar hasta un poco más abajo de su ombligo.

Hux levantó los dedos antes de llegar a su objetivo y sonrió cruelmente ante el suspiro de frustración de su acompañante.

Volvió a empezar el camino recorrido, pero esta vez con suaves besos. Desde su cuello hasta su bajo vientre. Pero de nuevo, paró antes de seguir más hacia abajo.

Volvió a ascender una vez más. Pero nada más retomar el camino, Kylo se dio cuenta de que la dulzura de antes se había terminado. Ahora Hux succionaba, le mordía, usaba sus manos para inmovilizarle contra el colchón. Había memorizado el camino para luego destruirlo como le viniera en gana.

Kylo miró su pecho, regado con marcas rojas de distintos tonos y se encontró con los ojos pícaros de Hux, que le brindó otra sonrisa antes de seguir mordisqueando agresivo uno de sus pezones.

Controlar su respiración se hacía cada vez más y más difícil. Kylo no podía parar de resoplar con fuerza, intentando no dejarse llevar y gritar a los cuatro vientos. Pero una de las manos de Hux se posó con fuerza sobre la herida de su costado.

—¡Ah! —Kylo gimió y Hux respondió complacido.

—Por fin te oigo…

Kylo se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era humanamente posible, y arrugó la cara en un nuevo gesto de disgusto antes de volver a exclamar por un nuevo mordisco.

Las traviesas y crueles manos de Hux bajaron por fin hasta sus propios pantalones, abriéndolos y liberando por fin su miembro. Erecto y preparado. Suplicando, como el suyo, por algo de atención. Juntó los dos, envolviéndolos como pudo con una sola mano y los gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación.

Sus dedos se movían de arriba abajo con calma. Despacio, pero firmes, mientras que su boca viajaba para poder volver a maltratar el cuello de Kylo.

El cuero que envolvía sus manos era suave y agradable al tacto, y más ahora que por fin era cálido. La espalda de Kylo se arqueaba en una curva deliciosa y Hux no pudo evitar mover una de sus manos por esos músculos, contorneando sus formas y bajando hasta colarse por debajo de su trasero para empujarle con fuerza hacia sí. Haciendo que se juntaran aún más, moviéndole al ritmo. Hux aprovechó y se apoyó sobre un codo para poder sopesarse mejor. Sus cuerpos se movían el uno contra el otro en unísono y ya no había necesidad de usar las manos.

La herida del costado le estaba matando, dolía muchísimo y la mezcla de todo embotaba sus sentidos, no podía pensar en nada más. Y tampoco podía parar.

Hux mordía su cuello y suspiraba con fuerza, como un animal que acababa de dar caza a su presa, y Kylo notó cómo algo cálido bajaba por su cuello, resbalando hacia su nuca. Sangre. Sus fuertes brazos se aferraban a la ropa de su General, intentando arrancársela, pero, sin fuerzas, le era imposible.

—Sigue... Así...

Hux agarró su pelo negro, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y arrancándole un nuevo gemido de dolor y placer en el proceso. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose furiosamente contra él. Los dos temblaban y sudaban, estaban muy cerca.

Una última sacudida y todo se tiñó de negro. Kylo sintió cómo su General se movía erráticamente antes de paralizarse y dejarse caer encima de él, oprimiéndole, con la cabeza al lado de la suya.

El calor le inundó, sólo oía a Hux intentando calmar su respiración y se sentía en paz. Todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba, el placer recorría toda su piel y su mente volaba libre.

Hux interrumpió el momento moviéndose por fin contra él. Acercó los labios a su oreja, mordiéndola y luego sopló un aire frío, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la columna de Kylo y que temblara como una hoja. Entonces, sonrió y le susurró.

—¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué vas a poder redimirte haciendo estas cosas? No puedes. Vas a tener que vivir con ello el resto de tu vida.

Hux le miró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos y se levantó de la cama.

Kylo sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cara y, de golpe, hacía mucho frío.

—¿Qu…? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Kylo confuso.

—Ya lo sabe todo el mundo. Mataste a tu padre. Ahora levántate y aprovecha ese odio. No seas patético.

Hux se levantó, reacomodándose toda la ropa y su pelo, y recogiendo su pesado abrigo antes de marcharse.

—Hazte más fuerte. Supéranos y sé más grande de lo que Darth Vader pudo soñar jamás.

—Te odio… —susurró Kylo con los nudillos blancos de apretar la sabana con su puño.

—Lo sé —contestó Hux sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarle por última vez.

Las puertas volvieron a silbar y así sin más, el General desapareció entre ellas. Habían vuelto a su dinámica de siempre.

* * *

Este fic fue escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Cafetinne por meterme en la poza del Kylux (y en muchas otras pozas que seguro que vendrán) :_3 . ¡Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también! (Imagen de portada cortesía de Deliciest, id a mirar su tumblr que no sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo, ¡insensatos!).


End file.
